


Hot Chocolate

by lalaluma



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaluma/pseuds/lalaluma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan doesn't understand why all of the humans are worshiping a tree or why John wants to kill him with poison cleverly disguised as a warm, sweet drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

Eridan Ampora may have sworn to eliminate all land dwellers, but their food was slowly swaying his decision. He had particularly come to enjoy their beverages, having been hooked after he discovered the junk Gamzee drank like water actually wasn't so bad. Now that Eridan and the rest of his friends lived alongside the humans, he was being introduced to all sorts of cultural differences (between not only trolls and humans, but also between the high and low bloods of his own kind). This implying both culinary and also in festivities.

Like now, for instance, the humans were creating a shrine out of a tree. They presented it with colorful orbs and lights and left wrapped offerings underneath, all singing hymns in it's honor. Some of the others had joined as well. Kanaya, Nepeta, Gamzee and Feferi were the most interested in this tree deity, and Equius hung around for Nepeta. Eridan didn't understand any of it. It was a tree; nothing special about it. He had tried one night to press his finned ear to the trunk of it to listen for something that indicated this tree wasn't like the rest but was scolded and swatted away by Jade, who assumed he was trying to peek at their secret offerings.

So at this point he simply took to watching them from a distance, concentrating on their actions and trying to determine what exactly it was they were trying to accomplish. They had noticed his staring, and he had noticed they had noticed, but that didn't mean he was going to stop. Rose whispered something to John, who nodded and was handed two mugs by Jane. Eridan's eyes narrowed as the human teenager approached him with the mugs. "What?" he snarled, but John was un-phased by it.

"Came to bring some hot cocoa to Scowly McScowl Pants." he lifted the mugs for emphases with a goofy grin on his face.

"I am not Scowly McScowl Pants." Eridan grumbled, snatching a mug from John's hand. He stared down at the thick brown contents, the sweet scent wafting up into his face. "Looks like mud."

John frowned. "No, dude. It's got chocolate and milk and vanilla and--"

"I know it isn't mud." though he had cut the human teenager off, there wasn't any real venom in his words. Eridan was too busy trying to decide if he should actually ingest this to put any real power behind his words. Beverages were his favorite part of land dweller meals. "This isn't gonna make me worship your tree god, is it?"

It took him a few moments to grasp what Eridan was talking about, but it clicked for the Hero of Wind soon enough. "Of course it isn't," John scoffed. He watched as Eridan took a slow sip of his hot chocolate before he added "It's going to rid us of all non-believers." The troll spit the hot beverage out immediately, John cackling hysterically. Eridan was about to dump the whole mug out when the shorter held his wrist. "No wait don't do that! I was kidding! It was a prank, see?" He took Eridan's mug and a large gulp of it's contents.

Eridan eyed the boy and the mugs and reached out for the one that had been John's. "Just in case that was a trick." He grasped the cup in both hands taking a few long sips before mumbling out a "Thank you".

"You're welcome!" John beamed, turning on his heels to return to the group. After several strides he called out "Good news! Eridan took the poison!" Promptly followed by Eridan looking absolutely mortified behind him, and Dave nearly doubled over with laughter in front. John apologized again for tricking him, and he continued to drink the sweet beverage, but not without caution.

That night Eridan left a wrapped offering for the tree. Inside was a cookie made in the tree gods image he had found and a request for swift revenge on John Egbert.

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with the canon plot what so ever.
> 
> I thought it would be interesting to show what Christmas might look like to someone who knows nothing of human culture.  
> This is my first time writing for Homestuck, so criticism is appreciated.


End file.
